1. Field of the Invention
In the field of electronics there is a requirement for electrically conductive, transparent electrodes, for example, for LCD displays.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Up to the present in most cases glasses or plastic sheets vapour-deposited with metal oxides are employed for these applications. Materials vapour-deposited or sputtered with ITO (indium tin oxide) have particularly good properties. The surface resistance of the ITO layers is of the order of magnitude of less than 500 .OMEGA./.quadrature..
The production of such layers by sputtering under vacuum is very costly. There is therefore a need for a material which renders possible the production by simple application techniques of transparent coatings having good conductivity.
The production of conductive coatings based on organic conductive materials is known in principle. Thus for example coatings made of polypyrrole (EP-A 302 304) or of polythiophene derivatives (EP-A 440 957) have been described. These coatings can be produced using simple coating processes but they are not sufficiently conductive or transparent for many fields of application.